Conversations
by I wanna be the very best
Summary: Dean meets a stranger in a bar... a stranger that he doesn't know he knows. T for language. Story made from an RP on Omegle...


**Just a short thing that I created with a stranger on Omegle =) It's dumb, but I hope y'all enjoy.**

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

Dean Winchester laughed loudly as he looked over at the guy across the bar. He was dressed in absolutely effeminate clothes, yet he was still chugging down a beer like he was a hunter coming back from a vamps nest. The guy looked over at him and the Winchester quickly looked down, trying to hide his smile.

Gabriel smiled as Dean looked away. The Winchester hadn't recognized him, since he was wearing a new look. The perks of having a shape shifting Norse god as a vessel. "So," he drawled, "what do you do for a living?"

Dean looked up confused before looking around. He saw no one else around him, so he assumed he was the one being talked to.

"Um... banker, actually. I know I don't really look it." He shrugged, saying the first thing that came to mind. "You?"

"I'm a CTO of a small company. It means I'm in charge of their computer-related stuff. Most of it's under a no-disclosure contract, so I can't really tell you about it," Gabriel made up a good excuse not to go into details. "So, banker, that's cool. Have any siblings?"

"Um, a brother. You?" Dean asked, not quite sure why he was being talked to.

He didn't have a problem with it; it just seemed to be utterly out of the blue.

"I have a lot of siblings," Gabriel said.

Dean looked confused that he was talking to him. Well, was it too much to just socialize? Probably. He was really talking to Dean because he was worried about Castiel; he was hoping Dean would let something about Gabriel's younger brother slip into the conversation, "What's your brother do?"

"Um, in school to be a lawyer." A glimmer of pride shown in his eyes as he said that. "What about yours? Got a family business or something?"

"Most of my siblings are in... law enforcement. Police officers and such."

"That's cool, what do the others do?"

"Well... I don't really talk to them," Gabriel thought of a way to make Dean talk about Castiel, "We used to be really close. But we had a disagreement. Have you had that happen before?"

"Most definitely. My brother and I used to fight all the time about our dad, now we fight because he takes the side of the nerd angel instead or mine." Dean said, not understanding why he was saying personal things to a stranger when he didn't even tell his own family.

He shrugged it off because it was actually making him feel better.

"The 'Nerd Angel'? Nice nickname," Gabriel laughed. It really did fit Castiel.

"Oh, um, yea, it's um... long story." Dean chuckled, hoping the stranger wouldn't look too much into it. "What do your siblings fight about most?"

"We fight about our dad, too," Gabriel thought of a way to get the conversation back on Cas, "So, 'the Nerd Angel', what's he? A goody two shoes scholar?"

"He was, but some people think I corrupted him. He gave up pretty much everything for my brother and I... we wouldn't be alive without him."

"But, you're mad at your brother for agreeing with him?" Gabriel prompted, "What'd he do that' so bad? It sounds like he really wants to help you two."

"It's not that, it's just... I've been basically the only parent my brother has ever known... and now Cass is here, and Sam covets him. Just because of what he is, Sam looks up to him. I've been there all Sam's life... so why is he forgetting that? Don't get me wrong, I love Cass... but... Fuck, I don't know." Dean sighed and lowered his head, putting his hands on top of his head so his arms would partially shield his face.

Gabriel sighed sympathetically, "Sounds rough, want to talk about it more? I've found that usually helps. I promise I won't tell anyone about whatever you say."

"You don't even know my name, who would you tell that I care if they know?" Dean asked with a small chuckle, looking up at him.

Gabriel laughed.

"I don't know, people just like to hear that other people will keep their secrets. I know I do."

"I don't like hearing lies. But whatever. Ok, I don't do this," Dean motioned between the two. "Very often, so what do you want me to say?"

"Whatever you want to. It doesn't even need to make sense; it's just good to talk about problems, instead of drowning yourself in alcohol."

"Hey, that is a proven technique in my family." Dean said, holding up a finger before he gulped down the rest of his beer and ordered another to prove his point. "Ok, fine, do you want to hear about Cass or Sammy first?" He sighed.

"Well, your brother seems to be important to you. Why don't you talk about him?"

Gabriel didn't want it to seem like he was trying to get information out of Dean, he just wanted Dean to think that he was just friendly human.

"Ok, well, this kid, I've known him since he was born, and been taking care of him since he was six months old. He is the most important thing to me, with Cass being a close second, and he is starting to act like I'm nothing to him."

"Sounds harsh," Gabriel said, nodding. "So, why do you think he's acting like that?"

"Because of the nerd angel." He said immediately, and then quickly figured out a way to say what was happening in a human way. "Cass is... Sam sees him as an actual angel and Sam's been praying since he was little, so that's what he's wanted most of all for some time now."

Gabriel thought for a moment, "You said that Cass helped you a lot... and that he gave up a lot to help you... Maybe your brother wants to make sure he's okay."

"Maybe, but it doesn't feel like that. Every knows Cass is going to be fine, his brothers wouldn't let anything happen to him, neither would any of us. I don't know why Sam would act like that if that was the reason."

"Maybe Sam's just trying to show Cass that he's grateful. Have you tried talking to him? He might not know that you feel this way," Gabriel suggested.

"Talk to him? Yea, right, trying to talk to someone in my family about this kind of stuff is like trying to make a demon feel sorry about killing someone." Dean scoffed before taking a large gulp of his beer.

Gabriel laughed at the comparison, "Well, what about Cass, what's going on with him?"

"I have no idea. He leaves for large portions of time and then comes back like nothing happened. No matter how much we ask, he hardly ever tells us. He doesn't realize that we could actually help; he thinks he has to take on the entirety of Heaven, basically, by himself. He doesn't think anyone else can help, so he doesn't tell us and we know if he just trusted us... All of our lives would be better if we weren't all so fucking stubborn." Dean groaned, closing his eyes and tilting his head back to he was facing the ceiling.

Gabriel stared at Dean for a moment, "Well, maybe he thinks you don't trust him. Have you ever told him that you do?"

"I shouldn't have to tell him, he should know already. All the shit we've went through together, he better know I trust him." Dean said offended, looking at the male with a slightly angered expression.

Gabriel lifted his arms in an 'I surrender' gesture, "Okay, okay," he said.

"Ugh, sorry. I'm just putting a lot of trust into people... and they better be trusting me back or they'll get us killed." Dean apologized before rubbing his eyes.

"Seems rough," Gabriel said, thinking about what to say next. "Well, what else has been happening?"

"That's pretty much it. Sam treating me like I'm a heathen, him glorifying Cass, and Cass leaving us in the rain. So, therapist guy, what do you have to say about it?" Dean sighed.

Gabriel grinned, the trickster side of him knowing that this was a perfect opportunity.

"I have to say, at least your brother didn't Fall from Grace, and try to kill you. Laters, Winchester!" Gabriel laughed, and with a quick flap of his wings, disappeared.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU GABRIEL!" Dean shouted as he jumped up.

Gabriel continued to laugh as he landed in his mansion in Canada. He was glad he knew what was happening to Cass, but it worried him some. He quickly changed his for and flew to where the other Winchester was at, 'A library, how predictable,' he sat at the table next to Sam.


End file.
